Forgive And Forget
by MissAnonymousWriter
Summary: 16 years ago Stella and Brandon lose their baby daugther under a battle, a year later they have twins but they never forgot about their first born. 16 years later a young female S.H.I.E.L.D agent shows up in Magix for a mission. You may think what does the agent have in common with Brandon and Stella right? Well alot more than you imagined! Stay tuned and find out more :)!
1. 16 years

**A House in Magix**

Stella's POV

"I'm scared" I said while looking at Brandon  
"Don't worry the twins, will do fine! Will is going to Red Fountain, and Sam will be going to Alfea" said Brandon as he kissed my cheek

"But how about their safety? Will and Samantha are apart? I don't want them ending up like" I said I started to feel tears form up in my eyes

"Hey, that wasn't your fault, we've been looking ever since that day! And we haven't found her" said Brandon  
"Brandon it's been 16 years, I'm 34 years old now and you're 35! Time flies" I said while looking into his eyes

"First Stella I known it's been 16 years by now! Second Stella we're both professors, you at Alfea and I'm at Red Fountain? We'll always have an eye on them no matter what! Trust me they'll be save" said Brandon while hugging me

"I still remember that day, I will never forget it" I said

_Flash back_

We were in the middle of the battle of Magix, Brandon and I was fighting along with the rest. For days the battle was ongoing, but then the Trix decided to take our children. I was only 18 when I had my daughter the other Winx were also 18 when they had their kids. But she was my first child, she was only a couple of months old when the battle started. She was beautiful! She had light brown hair, my hazel eyes and the same tanned skin color as Brandon. I remember that while we were fighting all the monsters the Trix had summoned, they went to get our children. The battle finally ended, but the babies were still missing. Those wicked witches kidnapped our children, but we eventually found them in a cave. We fought the Trix, and before we knew it they opened up a massive black hole with their powers. My baby girl got sucked into it, and I never saw her again. We then captured the Trix, and they are now in jail. But the crime they committed will never be forgiven or forgotten. A year later I had the twins, William and Samantha.

End of Flash Back

"MOM! Will gave my new necklace to a girl he just met!" said Samantha as she came storming into the living room  
"He did?" I said

"Dad talk to her, she doesn't need it anyways" said Will as he followed his sister

"Will why did you do it" said Brandon

"Dad, she was smokiiiiiiiing ho.. Never mind I was wrong" said Will as he stopped himself while looking at Samantha

"You're in deep shit Will" said Samantha

"Language" I said

"You've never liked me, just because I'm older" said Will  
"BY 2 MINUTES!" yelled Samantha

"Stop arguing" I said while getting frustrated

"Stella.. Breathe" said Brandon while looking at me

"Kids, go up and finishing packing now" I said

"But mom" said both the twins

"Samantha and William" I said as I started raising my voice a bit

"Look what you did moron, mom used our full names" said Samantha while going up the stairs

"What would she use idiot? Surnames" said Will while following his sister

"Look at those two, they sure grow fast huh?" said Brandon  
"Time sure flies as I said before darling, they're already 15" I said

**Somewhere on Earth**

No POV

"Agent Chang, what did your learn at the Academy" said the trainer

"A lot of things" said the 16 year old boy with the black hair  
"Agent Chang, answer me" said trainer

"Stay focused no matter what" said Agent Chang

"What kind of agent are you" said the trainer

"Level 5 sir" said agent Chang

That's Agent Jay Chang he's one of the top leading agents on the science and technology field for his age which is 16 and he specializes in combatting too. His mom is Agent Larissa Moore and his dad is Agent Samuel Chang, so he is half Chinese and half American. His parents are married, but here it's weird to call them both "Agent Chang" when they are in the same department, so married women goes by their maiden names when they are working. Anyways he is fit, has black hair and brown eyes and is very funny. Chang is known for being the joker of the team.  
"Agent Carter" said the trainer as he looked at the blonde haired girl  
"Yes sir" said Agent Carter

"If a suspect or anyone else outside the mission asks for information, what do we say?" said the Trainer

"It's classified?" said Agent Carter

"Correct" said the trainer

And that was Agent Julia Carter, she's also one of the top leading agents on the science technology field for her age, which Is also 16. She and Agent Chang have known each for a long time, so they are more likely besties. Her mother is the famous Agent Carter, and Julia's dad Professor Carter is a teacher over at the Academy. Julia has curly blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and is a very serious person.

"Agent Simmons" said the trainer  
And that would be me, Agent Athena Fitz Simmons, and yes my mom named me after the goddess of wisdom, courage and so on. I'm also a young graduate from the Academy, and on a team with Agent Chang and Agent Carter, but I specialized in combatting which meant I knew everything from thai-boxing to kung fu and I specialized in espionage too. I'm the daughter of Agent Adrianne Fitz Simmons and Agent Richard Simmons, or I'm technically the adoptive daughter of Adrianne and Richard Simmons but I see them as they were my real parents. They found me on the beach, while being on a mission in Hawaii. I was just a little infant, and they wouldn't send me to some orphanage so they adopted me and we've been together ever since. I'm okay with the whole being adopted thing, I've always known about it my whole life. Plus I don't look like my mom and dad? My mother has red hair and green eyes and she is along with my dad fair skinned, my father has blond hair and blue eyes. I on the other hand have hazel brown eyes, light brown hair and a tanned skin-color.

"Earth to Agent Simmons" said the trainer

"Yes sir?" I said while coming back to reality

"Which liquids can explode or create poisonous fumes when mixed together" said the trainer

"Now why do they get all the easy questions!" I said while pointing at Agent Chang and Agent Carter

"Answer Agent Simmons" said the trainer

"Mixing Chlorine and Ammonia" I said nervously

"Yes and?" said the trainer

"Oh shit" I said"  
"Language Agent Simmons, and that's incorrect" said the trainer

"Sir I'm a specialist at combat and espionage, I'm not supposed to know this" I said

"Answer Agent Simmons" said the trainer

"FINE! Mixing Chromic Acid with Acetic Acid" I said

"Correct, you may all leave now" said the trainer

Today's training was harder than ever, I've been wondering why they've been so hard on me these days. I left the room along with Agent Chang and Agent Carter, we walked and reached to the base's lobby and sat down.  
"Jay we need to learn about combatting" said Agent Carter  
"I've learned about combatting?" said Agent Chang  
"Then learn me it" said Agent Carter

"So we can kung fu fight with the assassins together? No thank you" said Agent Chang while laughing  
"Jay we should fight sometime then?" I said while drinking some coffee

"Yeah Athena, we should" said Agent Chang

"You know she has a black belt right?" said Agent Carter while eating a cookie

"Well I have a rainbow colored belt?" said Agent Chang  
"Jay, that doesn't exist" I said

"I'm so good that they made a new belt just for me" said Agent Chang while laughing  
Suddenly a man in a black suit came, it was Agent River. When he arrives, bad news usually follows.  
"Carter and Chang get up" said Agent River  
"Yes sir" the boy and girl said as they got up from their seat  
"Sit down again?" said Agent River

"Huh? Why? Are you playing us" said Agent Chang

"Jay, does he look like he is playing us" said Agent Carter as she sat down and pulled Agent Chang down with her  
"Simmons" said River

"Yes sir" I said

"Follow me to the office" said Agent River

I looked at him, but obeyed his orders. We came into the office and there stood Agent Banks and my mother and father and some suitcases. Agent Banks was the boss of my department, which meant that he was THE most powerful here.  
"Whats going on" I said while looking at them  
"Athena be quite and listen to Agent Banks" said my father  
"Why are my parents here?" I said  
"Agent Simmons and Agent Fitz are here because of the news" said Agent Banks and I did I mention that since my parents are in the same department they both can't be called Agent Simmons, so mom goes by her maiden name which is Fitz.

"Who's bags is that?" I said  
"Yours" my mother said

"WHAT?!"

"AGENT SIMMONS!" yelled Agents Banks  
"Yes" me and my father answered

"Richard not you" said Agent Banks  
"Sorry" said my father

"You're going on a mission" said Agent Banks

"Where?" I said  
"Magix" said Agent Banks  
"Like Magix, as in the other dimension Magix? Where the Winx Club lives" said I said

"Yes" said Agent Banks  
"That's cool! What will I be doing there?!" I said  
"Watch the Winx Children, something dangerous is after them and you're the one to do the job" said Agent Banks  
"Will I be baby-sitting, you must be kidding me, I'm a level 5 agent!" I said

"We owe them, they helped us before" said Agent Banks  
"But sir, I'm a level 5 agent!" I said

"You're a young level 5 agent, and the kids are from age 15-16" said Agent Banks  
"Do I at least get a profile on each kid?" I said  
"Nope, we don't have profiles on people who isn't living on this planet or isn't intergalactic criminals" said Agents Banks  
"So whats the plan" I said

"You'll enroll to Red Fountain, and befriend the kids. But the kids can't know about you watching out for them. They can know about you being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent but nothing more? Are we clear Agent Simmons" said Agent Banks  
"Crystal sir" I said

"Then you'll leave now" said Agent Banks  
I walked over to my parents, hugged them told them how much I loved them! And that we'll see each other soon. I took my suitcases and followed Agent Banks to the roof of our base. When I suddenly saw some sort of portal.  
"Am I supposed to walk through that?" I said

"Is there a problem Agent Simmons?" said Agent Banks  
"It just looks familiar that's all sir?" I said

"How come" said Agent Banks  
"Honestly I don't know, but bye Agent Banks" I said as I walked through the portal

I looked around and I stood in the courtyard of the school I've been enrolled to, then the portal closed. I looked around and noticed that it was an all-boys school, Agent Banks that bastard played me! He didn't even mention this. An old man suddenly approached me.

"I'm Saladin, principle of this school! You must be that S.H.I.E.L.D agent" said the old as he shook my hand

"Pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Athena" I said  
"Well Athena my dear, please call me Saladin" said the old man  
Saladin escorted me to the room I'll be living in, it was plain black and white. I had a big walk-in closet, my own bathroom and much more. Then Saladin explained to me that I would change up here during gym classes since they never had a girl on this freaking school before, they don't have locker rooms for girls! And then he left. I changed my clothes to a loose and baggy white t-shirt, some black shorts and my black converse sneakers. I put my light brown hair up into a high-ponytail , and put on a light make-up and finish it with a nude lipstick. My first class here was history, god I hated the Academy and now I have to do this. I walked out of my room and over to classroom and eventually found a desk and sat down. The other students in the class were looking at me with big eyes and some boys eyes were glued to me.  
"Something interesting?" I said  
"Did you fall from heaven" said a guy as he came closer to me

I ignored him, and the guy went back to his desk when the professor came in. He had a tanned skin color, brown hair and was fit! He probably around mid-thirty's. He put his books on his desk, and then looked at me with a big smile.  
"So you're the new kid, the first girl to ever enroll to this school" said the professor

"Yes sir" said I said

"No need to call me sir" said the professor

"Then what should I call you? Your highness?" I said while laughing a bit

"In the matter of fact you could since I'm married to royalty, but just call me Professor Brandon" said the professor while laughing

"It's true, he is married to the crown princess of Solaria" said a student

"Oh.." I said while looking at Professor Brandon  
"And you are?" said Professor Brandon

"Agent Simmons, level 5" I said  
The boys turned and looked at me, with horror in their eyes? Have they ever heard about S.H.I.E.L.D? Since they are so shocked.  
"Say what?" said Professor Brandon  
"Oh I'm sorry, that's how we identify us selves at the base! I'm Athena Fitz Simmons, agent from S.H.I.E.L.D" I said

"Okay cool Athena, Welcome to Red Fountain! Shall we begin class now?" said Professor Brandon

The class started, and I while I was sitting in that class room filled with boys! I could just feel that this was going to be a long mission.


	2. New people

**At Red Fountain**

Athena's POV

History class ended and I went down to the schools courtyard and eventually found a bench to sit on. I drank some coffee, while I was calling Agent Chang and Agent Carter since I left in such a hurry I never got to say goodbye to them. After calling them a few times, they finally picked up the phone and a hologram appeared on my phone.

"Guys, it feels so good to see you" I said while looking at the hologram

"Simmons where you at?!" said Agent Chang trying to touch me  
"Jay it's a hologram you can't touch her" said Agent Carter

"You won't believe where I am!" I said while laughing  
"Where?" said Agent Chang

"MAGIX!" I said

"MAGIX?!" the two agents yelled

"I've read about that place, quite interesting! Have you met the legendary Winx Club yet?" said Agent Carter

"Nope, I don't even know what they look like" I answered

"Athena, are there any hotties out there" said Agent Chang  
"Jay I'm in an all-boys school" I said while laughing  
"Forget it" said Agent Chang

"I'm the only girl here, but there is an all-girls school too! My professor talked about it in History class" I said

"Then why didn't you go there? " Agent Carter

"It's for fairies and I'm not remember Julia?" I said while laughing

"If those boys touch one hair of you, I swear I'm gonna kill them" said Agent Chang  
"My man Chang, always have my back" I said while laughing

Suddenly while I was talking to Carter and Chang, 6 boys appeared in front of me. One boy had red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. The second had black hair, green eyes and a tanned skin-color like my own. The fourth had dark blue hair, along with dark blue eyes and fair skin. The third had dark brown hair, a dark turquoise eye color and a light brown skin-color. The fourth and fifth must be twins or related they look identical, they both have strawberry blonde hair, and a light turquoise eye-color and both were fair skinned, and the last boy had brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and had the same tanned skin-color as me. They were all staring at me, my phone and apparently Chang and Carter who was showing in the hologram  
"Oh man, oh man? Is this the S.H.I.E.L.D agent" said the dirty blonde haired boy

"Yes I am? Is there a problem, because I'm in the middle of something?" I said as I raised an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, let me introduce ourselves, I'm Adam" said the red haired guy

"The name is Jaden" said the guy with the light brown skin-color

"I'm Blaine" said the guy with the dark blue hair  
"Call me master Will" said the guy with the dirty blond hair while laughing  
"Cole" said the guy with black hair coldly  
"Hi, I'm Damian" said the guy with strawberry blonde hair  
"And I'm Logan, Damian's brother" said the other guy with strawberry blonde hair

"Agent Simmons, and I'm not calling you "Master Will" are we clear" I said while looking at Will

"Don't we get a first name Agent Simmons?" said Adam with a smile

"Athena" I said

"What a lovely name" said Jaden as he winked  
"Don't make me come out there!" said Agent Chang through the hologram  
"Agent Carter, Agent Chang I will call you later" I said as I hung up and the hologram disappeared

"Saladin told us to welcome you here, so welcome" said Blaine while laughing  
"Should we even welcome her?" said Cole

"Excuse me? I don't believe that being rude solves anything" I said

"You're nothing here, you might as well leave?" said Cole  
"Are you out of your mind talking to an agent like that" said Jaden as he hit Cole's Arm  
"I don't care, she doesn't belong here" said Cole  
"And you belong here or what?" I said

"I don't argue with girls" said Cole  
"Because from what I can see, you're a.." I said while smiling

"A what?" said Cole as he got closer to me  
"A pacifist, a hippie! So I believe that you're at the wrong place, because from what I can see I belong here more than you" I said

"Buurn" said Will while laughing

"So a S.H.I.E.L.D agent belongs here more than I do?" said Cole  
"This is Red Fountain, not green peace! I think I fit better than you" I said  
Cole gave me a death glare, before going away. I looked at the boys and wondered what his problem was?  
"That dude got serious issues" I said

"That dude is the best specialist on this school" said Damian  
"He not very fond of fighting and violence, but he is good when needed" said Logan

"Don't mind him, he will eventually get over it" said Jaden while laughing  
"Have you boys known each other for a long time? " I said  
"Since we were little, our parents are really close friends" said Will  
"Saladin told us, to tell you about the party tonight" said Adam  
"Party?" I said

"Yeah it's like this huge party that is being held at Alfea to kick off the semester" said Blaine

"Alfea? The girls school" I said

"Yeah our sisters and our girlfriends go there" said Damian

"Oh okay, is there a dress code?" I said  
"Well we used to wear our uniforms, but this year we are wearing crisp black tuxes" said Logan

"Am I supposed to wear a tux?" I said  
"Honestly, I don't know" said Jaden while laughing

"Wear something black or white to fit in with us, or else they'll think you're from Alfea" said Adam  
"I'm team Red Fountain all the way" I said as I cheered

"When does this party start?" I said

"2 hours?" said Blaine

"Cool" I said while smiling

"Are you not going to go dress up, you only have 2 hours" said Logan  
"Yeah girls take forever" said Damian  
"My mom and sister takes 5 hours or all day usually" said Will  
"2 hours are enough for me, so if you excuse me guys! I have to go to my room" I said as I got up from the bench  
"Hey! Wanna ride with us?" said Adam  
"Sure why not" I said

"Okay we'll meet here 19.00PM sharp" said Logan  
"See you then!" I said while running up to my room

I looked at my watch and it was 17.46PM, I locked my door and undressed and got into the shower. I'm a person who takes looong showers, so when I was done it was about 18.15PM! I had 45 minutes, I looked through my bags and found 2 dresses. A black one and a white one, but I ended up with the white one. I then put it on, it was an white elegant Greek goddess chiffon one shoulder dress, and it was beaded with black rhinestones on the shoulder rim. Anyways I put on some black pumps and a black clutch, so my style today was totally black and white. I curl my hair and pull into a side ponytail, and then I apply some light make-up and finish the look with a killer red lipstick. I really looked good, tonight! I look at my watch and it was now 18.55PM, I rush down to the courtyard and noticed the boys standing there, all including Cole. I mean the boys are super cool, but Cole is just cold..  
"Ready to go Agent Simmons" said Adam as he bowed for me  
"Yes" I said while laughing  
We went down to the gate and there was six flying motorbikes? I've never seen anything like this.  
"Damian and Logan you're the smart ones right?" I said

"Yes" all the boys answered

"Then explain why that thing is flying" I said while pointing at the motorbikes

"That's leva bikes" said Damian  
"They are meant to fly" said Logan while laughing  
"Cool" I said

"Don't you look beautiful today Agent Simmons" said Jaden  
"Call me Athena and Jaden don't try anything or Agent Chang might come after you" I said

"So since there is 6 bikes, I guess I'll be driving with someone" I said

"Correct" said Blaine while fixing his suit  
"Who do you wanna go with?" said Adam  
"Do me a favor? Don't pick me" said Cole  
"Don't flatter yourself" I said

"So who" said Will  
"You" I said while laughing

"Me?" said Will while raising an eye-brow

"Will once smashed into a tree" said Jaden  
"Trying to change my mind? Will it is" I said

"Cool" said Will while laughing  
I took one of the leva bikes, and got on. I pulled my dress up so my legs where showing. The boys were all plus COLE! Looking at my legs.  
"Guys stop staring at my legs, Will get on" I said

Will hopped on behind me, and everybody was ready to go.  
"Athena have you ever used a leva bike before?" said Will  
"Oh little Will, don't be stupid of course I haven't" I said

We drove off and we managed, no one got hurt. When we reached Alfea, after driving through the woods, Will kissed the ground when he got off.

**Alfea**

"Thank you God" said Will

"I wasn't that bad?" I said

"You were dangerous" said Jaden while laughing  
"She is dangerous" said Cole as he smiled  
"Well guys, I don't know about you but I'm ready to dance" said Blaine  
"I couldn't agree more Blaine" said Adam

"Lets do this!" yelled Damian and Logan

We walked into Alfea and over to the ballroom, when the guys suddenly got attacked by 5 girls. One looked like Will, she had long dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a tanned-skin color! She wore a long white strapless chiffon dress. The second looked like Adam, but she has long blonde hair, blue eyes and is fair skinned, she wore a one shoulder long light blue chiffon dress. The third had a dark magenta colored bob, dark blue eyes and is also fair skinned, she wore a black strapless dress that was short in the front and long in the back. The fourth had very long dark brown hair, green eyes and has a tanned-skin color, and she wore a long sleeved black lace dress that reached the floor. The fifth had strawberry blonde hair, but she had a pink dip dye! It actually looked cool, anyways she had light turquoise eyes, and was also fair skinned, and she wore a long figure fitted pink dress with a sleeve.

"Adam" yelled the dirty blonde girl in the white dress as she ran to Adam

"Sam" yelled Adam as he hugged her  
"I missed you so much" said the dirty blonde haired girl as she pushed me away from Adam and her

"Watch it blondie" I said  
"Do you know who I am" said the dirty blonde haired girl

"I don't care if you're the queen of the entire dimension, push me like that one more time and I'm gonna make sure you won't exist" I said

"Is that a threat" said the dirty blonde haired girl

"Take it as a compliment" I said while smiling

The girl with the dirty blonde hair looked at me, and then dragged Adam away to some corner. Before I knew it the remaining guys and girls were bursting into laughter

"No one has ever done that" said Blaine as he high fived me

"You gotta learn me that, so I can use it on her" said Will while laughing

"Why? It's not like you'll be seeing her much" I said  
"Trust me I will, that's my twin sister Samantha" said Will while laughing  
"You're related to that thing" I said  
"I'm afraid so" said Will while pretending to cry

"Agent Simmons what a pleasure to meet you, I'm Clover I'm also Logan and Damian's sister, we're kinda triplets" said the girl with the strawberry blonde hair and pink dip dye  
"Nice to meet you to Clover, and call me Athena please! The boys never told me about you" I said while laughing  
"They don't like to, because I'm the oldest!" said Clover while laughing  
"By 2 minutes" said Logan  
"3 in my case" protested Damian  
"Damian baby it's okay" said the girl with the dark magenta bob as she patted Damian's back

"Oh Clover forgot to mention that I was her boyfriend" said Blaine while hugging Clover  
"And Blaine here forgot to mention that I am his twin sister Melody" said the magenta haired girl

"And you forgot to mention that we're dating" said Damian as he kissed Melody's cheek

"I kinda figured" I said while laughing

"I'm Adam's twin sister, Sydney" said the girl with the blonde hair  
"Nice meeting you Sydney, and who are you dating since you all seems to date each other" I said while laughing  
"Logan" said Sydney as she held Logan's hand  
"I'm Ariana, Cole's little sister, and I'm currently dating William! But Samantha doesn't know that" said the brunette while laughing  
"Pleasure meeting you, I see you're friendly unlike your brother" I said while laughing  
"He gets like that when he's intimidated" whispered Ariana in my ear

I smiled and looked at Cole, he gave me a little smirk before being pulled away by some first year students at Alfea. The rest of the night was great, I had fun getting to know the girls a bit more better! Clover is the hipster, but yet she is so intelligent! Blaine must be really happy about her. Ariana an angel, such a kindhearted girl! Such sweetheart! Will's sure is a lucky guy. Melody man she is the tomboy just like me, very hip-hop affected, and she's sweet and sings like and angel! Damian must love that about her! And Sydney she is just cool, she is kind and loving, and I see why Logan fell for her! But that brat Samantha, I don't know what Adam see's in her. I was walking over to the punch bowl, when I met Professor Brandon and a beautiful woman with blonde hair.  
"Hello Sir" I said while pouring up some punch

"Hi Agent Simmons, and we talked about that! Call me Professor Brandon" said Professor Brandon while smiling

"I guess it's just a habit from the base" I said while laughing

"I guess so too, Athena do you remember when I told you I was married to royalty" said Professor Brandon  
"Yes sir, I mean Professor B" I said

"Professor B? I like the sound of that" said Professor Brandon while laughing

"So where's that royal wife of yours" I said with a smile

"Here! I'm Professor Stella, I work here at Alfea " said the beautiful blonde haired lady  
"Oh pleasure meeting you, your majesty! I'm Agent Athena Simmons from S.H.I.E.L.D" I said as I bowed for her

"Oh so they sent you to watch over the kids" said Professor Stella  
"Your kids? Don't tell me that" I said while face palming myself

"From the Winx Club" said Professor Stella while laughing  
"You girls contacted S.H.I.E.L.D? What mothers do for their children" said Professor Brandon  
"Hey they owed us one" said Professor Stella while laughing

All of a sudden there was this big explosion and BOOM, three wicked ladies in black clothes were standing in front of me. I guess duty calls!

**Stella's POV**  
"Icy,Darcy and Stormy! How dare you show your faces" I yelled  
"Still mad about the girl" said Darcy  
"I guess she is" said Stormy while laughing

"It's been 16 years, holding grudges isn't healthy for you" said Icy while laughing  
"Is this the big threat?" said Athena  
"Yes Athena dear" I said

It's been 16 years, they were locked away! And now they've returned. I felt that my knee getting weak, and before I knew it everything went black.


	3. Duty calls

**At Alfea**

Athena's POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm" I said

"And what do you think you are doing newbie" said Darcy  
"My job" I said as I grabbed her hand punched her right across the face

"You didn't just do that to her" yelled Stormy as she threw some magic ball at me that ripped my dress  
"Ow man I liked that dress! But you just made it easier for me" I said as I kicked her with my pumps on

"You brat, don't you dare hit my sisters" said Icy as she threw sharp ice sickles at me  
"WOW! Lady calm down! This is not what I signed up for" I said as I dodged the attack

"Wauw" said Adam  
"What are you wauw'ing at" said Samantha  
"Nothing babe" said Adam as he held Samantha in his arms

"That's it! Human" said Icy as she threw more sickles at me  
"AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO HELP THE GIRL?!" yelled Professor Brandon  
"Flora,the girls and Nabu are with Stella at the infirmary" said a man with long black hair  
"We'll help the agent" said the strawberry blonde guy with glasses

"Looks like she needs it" said the man with dark magenta colored hair

"Let's go"said the blonde haired guy

They came into the fight, but it was useless! The witches were too strong, so I had to take out my gun. I took it out from my pistol holder that I hid under my dress. Fired it up towards the ceiling, so I would get everybody's attention.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the magenta haired guy

"MY JOB!" I said as I pointed the gun towards the witches

"Athena, there is no need for a gun" said Professor Brandon  
"Excuse me, you have swords and all other kind of weird stuff " I said  
"We don't harm people Athena" said the guy with long hair  
"And I won't too" I said as I fired a shot and it hit Darcy  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" yelled Stormy

"Stormy lets go" said Icy  
"What about Darcy" said Stormy  
"Let's go" said Icy  
And suddenly the two witches disappeared leaving Darcy on the floor.  
"THAT WAS SO COOOL!" yelled Will  
"Will not now" said Ariana as she pointed at the witch  
"KID WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHO GIVES A GUN TO A 16 YEAR OLD!" said the blonde haired guy  
"Calm down people, she isn't dead!" I said as I walked over to Darcy  
"This gun only freeze's people it's an icer, so I would want to get her back into jail before she wakes up" I said as I checked her for damage

"But if the gun is harmless, why did you shoot her" said Professor Brandon  
"She seems to be the one controlling the darkness,shadows and more! She plays and important role for the witches so they have to come back and get her" I said  
"How do you now that?" said the man with strawberry blonde hair and glasses

"I'm an agent, I've done my homework? Better safe than sorry" I said with a grin

"You're a smart one" said the blonde haired man  
"Are you outta your mind?!" yelled Cole at me

"Geez Thank you Athena for saving the whole ball room" I said sarcastically

"You know what, maybe some wings and fairy dust would suit you better" said Cole  
"Only if you get them with me" I said

"I like that girl" said the magenta haired guy while laughing

"Cole she doesn't have powers, she's HUMAN" said Samantha  
"A human who can kick your ass blind folded" I said

"No need to do that" said Professor Brandon while laughing

"Dad? Do you know this girl?" said Samantha

"Dad? You mean you created that" I said while pointing at her  
"Don't blame Brandon, the attitude is from somewhere else" said the long black haired man while laughing

We all started laughing and the boys decided to go home, the girls said goodbye and then we but Will wanted to check his mom. We went up to infirmary and she was laying on the bed there.

**The Infirmary **

"Oh mom are you okay" said Will as he went over to hug his mother

"Yes darling I'm all fine" said Professor Stella as she hugged her son  
"Where's dad?" Said Will

"He's out talking to " said Professor Stella  
"Cool" said Will  
"Where's the Trix" said Professor Stella

"Mom you should have seen it, Athena knocked them out one by one, before dad and uncle Riven,Sky,Helia and Timmy came into the fight and helped her! And then she shot Darcy so she got frozen with the awesome gun!" said Will

"Is it true Athena" said Professor Stella  
"I'm afraid so" I said while looking at my ripped dress

"Where are they now?" said Professor Stella

"Darcy has been taken to prison, but her sisters are free" I said

"William would you leave me alone with Agent Simmons" said Professor Stella

"Yes mom, Athena I'll be outside" said Will as he left the room  
"Why were you so scared that you fainted professor?" I said while looking at Professor Stella

"Because the last time I fought them, I lost something very precious" said Professor Stella

"What did you lose? If I may ask?" I said

"My daughter" said Professor Stella  
"Samantha?" I said

"No? I my first child, I lost her during a battle" said Professor Stella  
"Oh I'm so sorry for you lost" I said as I held her hand  
"Thank you dear, but there's nothing you can do" said Professor Stella as she smiled

"Now you told me something personal, so let me tell you something about me" I said  
"What is it?" said Professor Stella  
"I'm adopted, you see 16 years ago, my parents were on a mission when they found me abandoned on a beach" I said  
"Oh poor thing" said Professor Stella  
"Yeah, I guess everybody has a sad story of themselves" I said

"Anyways you know your mission right?" said Professor Stella as she looked at me  
"Yeah protect your children and the rest of the Winx Club's kids" I said

"Yes and you have already met them" said Professor Stella

"I have? I met your children but not the rest" I said?

"Ariana and Cole, is Flora and Helia's children. The twins Sydney and Adam, is Bloom and Sky's kids. The triplets Clover, Damian, and Logan belongs to Tecna and Timmy! Layla and Nabu's only son Jaden. And the twins Melody and Blaine belongs to Musa and Riven" said Professor Stella

"YES! I know them, less work! I'm not good with meeting new people, I thought I had to search for them" I said while laughing

Professor Stella was staring at me for a long time, as if she was analyzing me. I felt like her eyes were glued to me.

"I think I better head back now, it's getting late" I said

"Bye dear" said Professor Stella

I left the room and Will and I went back to red fountain.

Stella's POV

This is so weird, Athena looks just like Valerie. The light brown hair and the hazel eyes, her tanned skin color. It was starting to scare me, when Athena told me about her being found on a beach 16 years ago, and me losing Valerie 16 years ago.  
"Honey are you ready to go" said Brandon as he walked through the door

"Brandon something is wrong" I said

"What is it" said Brandon  
"Athena" I said  
"Agent Simmons? Whats wrong with her" said Brandon  
"She looks like Valerie" I said  
"She does?" said Brandon  
"Yeah, the hair,the eyes and skintone" I said

"Go on" said Brandon  
"And then she told me about her being found on a beach 16 years ago" I said  
"Now that is scary, so she was found and adopted 16 years ago" said Brandon  
"YES!" I yelled

"Stella that doesn't mean it's Val, Athena doesn't even have powers" said Brandon  
"But.." I said

"Stella you're not feeling well lets go" said Brandon as he helped me up from the bed

We walked out from the infirmary and back to our mansion in Magix

**Red Fountain**

Athena's POV

"Will you didn't have to take me all the way to my room" I said as I hit Will's arm  
"Ari told me to make sure you got back safe" said Will with a smile

"You really care about her?" I said

"I really do, I'm known for being a ladies man you see" said Will  
"At age 15" I said while laughing

"Well look at me" said Will while laughing  
"Continue" I said  
"And I have never been as serious with a girl like I've been with Ariana" said Will

"And you don't wanna break her heart" I said

"Exactly, so my sister cannot know for now" said Will

"Why?" I said  
"Ariana is Sam's best friend" said Will  
"Ouch, that's a bad one" I said

"Yeah, and I if hurt Ari? Cole's gonna hurt me, and if I tell Sam? Sam's gonna kill me? So there is no win/win at this point" said Will  
"Don't break Ari's heart, and if Cole or Sam comes after you I wouldn't mind beating them for you" I said  
"Thanks Athena, you like the big sister I never had" said Will as he hugged me

Poor kid, he must not know about his mom losing her child. I felt bad for Will at that point, he is such a nice guy! And I see him like the little brother I never had.

"Hey wanna go swimming with guys and girls tomorrow" said Will as he broke the hug

"Yeah why not!" I said  
"Awesome, see you tomorrow at 11.00AM! At the courtyard" said Will as he ran off to his dorm  
"Don't we have classes!" I yelled

"Not tomorrow, we have the whole day off!" yelled Will while running

"Kay, see you then" I yelled at I locked myself into my own room.

**Next morning**

I woke up, took a shower, brush my teeth. I put on my coral colored bikini, and then my black shorts and white t-shirt on top of it. Take a bag, and put my sun-lotion ,a water bottle, my phone, headphones, keys to my dorm and a towel. I put up my hair into a high ponytail, put on my sunglasses and flipflops before running down to the courtyard. I came down and the guys were already there, on their leva bikes.  
"Who you gonna go with" said Jaden while laughing  
"Not you" said Blaine while laughing

"And the boy with the blue hair spoke the truth" I said while laughing

"Then who?" said Damian and Logan at the same time

"I think I might have an idea" said Adam while laughing

"My personal favorite Will" I said as I hopped on behind Will

"You know he's got a girlfriend, and that girl is my sister? So don't try anything" said Cole

"First of all! Will no offense, but no way in hell! Second of all Will is like my little brother" I said  
"Wise words big sis from another miss , but you gotta admit I look good" said Will while fixing his hair  
"My brother from another mother, we can discuss about that later" I said while laughing

We drove off and reached the beach, where the girls already was lying on their towels tanning. They we're already in their bikini's so they were just , getting some color. Ariana wore a white bikini, Melody was wearing a black bikini, Sydney was wearing a blue bikini, Samantha was wearing a turquoise and Clover was wearing a pink one. The guys parked the leva bikes, hopped off and took their shirts of as they ran to the water. While the guys were playing in the water, I took of my t-shirt and shorts revealing my bikini. I throw my sunglasses and bag on the ground and then ran off to the boys.  
"Watch my stuff girls" I yelled while running to the boys

"I'm not watching anything" said Samantha

"Honey I didn't ask you to, I asked the girls not monsters" I said as jumped in the water

"Burn,burn" said Blaine while laughing  
"How do you put up with her" I said

"What don't you do for love" said Adam while laughing

"Don't look at me, I'm related to her! You don't choose relatives..Adam has a choice unlike me" said Will  
"Is that a tattoo" said Jaden  
"How did you see that? Did you stare at me?" I said

"Yes.." said Jaden while laughing

"Chang?" said Cole  
"My partner in crime?" I said  
"Why do you have that guy's name on your rib?" said Cole  
"That guy, saved me from an exploding building in Paris, stitched me up when I got shot in the arm in India, took a bullet for me in New Mexico! What have you ever done for me? I owe Agent Chang my life, and that's why I have his name tattooed on my rib as a constant reminder of why I'm still living" I said

"What did he say about it?" said Jaden  
"He actually got "Simmons" tattooed on his rib too" I said

Well Agent Chang and I share the same tattoo, we both have each other's names tattooed on the rib, we did it a long time ago when we on a mission. I love Chang, he's the big brother I never had! Growing up as a single child it was weird not having siblings, so basically Chang is an important person I my life that I love and adore.

After swimming for a bit, we all gathered in a big circle and drunk our water/drinks.

"Hey! Should we play spin the bottle?" said Will  
"That game is for kids" said Cole

"I'm up for it" said Samantha  
"I don't mind either" I said while laughing  
"Then it's decided, who's gonna donate a bottle" said Ariana

"Take mine" said Blaine as he put his water bottle in the middle of the sand

"Hey people, no hard feelings when we play? Okay?" said Damian  
"No hard feelings, it's just a game either ways" said Sydney

"Who wants to start" said Clover

"I do!" said Logan  
"You know the rules, two players must hug within 5 seconds, otherwise, they have to kiss in 10 seconds and if the 10 seconds are up and they haven't kissed, they have to French kiss" said Will  
Logan spun the bottle and it landed on Sydney! They kissed and it was Sydney's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on me, we hurried and hugged each other and then it was my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on Cole..  
"Uuuuuuuh" said Will while laughing  
"This is so funny" yelled Melody while laughing

"5 seconds are up" said Logan  
"I'm not doing it" said Cole  
"Do you think I want to?" I said  
"If you guys don't kiss right now, you have to French kiss" said Damian  
"10 seconds are up" said Clover while laughing  
"FRENCH KISS" yelled Blaine

"I would rather die" I said  
I turned my face and looked at the water, when I turned my face back! Cole smashed his lips onto mine! And surprisingly he has very softs lips and is an extreme good kisser! Oh my god, the kiss got deeper and deeper and before I knew it! We both broke the kiss, and just stared at each other. The others starting laughing like crazy.  
"Oh my god! I thought Athena would kill you Cole" said Melody

"I was so worried too" said Ariana while laughing

"Athena, Cole? Speak" said Adam  
"I think I have to go" both me and Cole said at the same time

"Athena how are you gonna get home" said Adam  
"Oh by the way Will I'm taking the Leva bike, you have to ride with someone home" I said  
"Will are you okay with that?" said Damian

"No way, you can't" said Will

"Yes I can" I said  
"I have the keys" said Will"  
"These keys" I said while holding up Will's keys

"How did you" said Will  
"See you at the school" I said as I ran off to leva bikes

I got on Will's leva bike and drove off to the school, I parked the bike and then ran up to my room. I threw myself on the bed. I couldn't believe that he kissed me, all we did was fight when we saw each other but that kiss it felt weird.. like it felt good? Cole is a hottie, his eyes , his hair mmh! I mean the man is gorgeous, but all we do is fight so I don't the kiss meant anything. Suddenly I could hear someone knock on my dorm door, I got up and opened it and Cole stood there with my bag.  
"You forgot this" said Cole with a smirk  
"Oh I was in a hurry, thanks" I said as I took the bag

"Well was it because of the kiss?" said Cole  
"Don't flatter yourself" I said

"Oh I know you enjoyed it" joked Cole  
"Of course I did" I said  
"Really?" said Cole  
"NO!" I yelled while laughing  
"You got me good there" said Cole while laughing

"You starting to sound like Jaden" I said  
"Good night Athena" said Cole  
"COLE WAIT!" I yelled

"What?" said Cole  
I crashed my lips onto his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, and we stood there kissing for the second time today. The two enemies kissing? Who would have thought that? I broke the kiss, leaving Cole stand there speechless.  
"Wow" said Cole  
"You enjoyed it, I know?" I said while laughing  
"No I didn't" said Cole

"Good night Cole, see you tomorrow at combat class" I laughed while locking my door  
What a long day, I gotta rest up! I'm looking forward to tomorrow's combatting class! Ready to kick some specialist's butt!


	4. Fake girlfriend?

**Red Fountain**

Athena's POV

I woke up from the best night of sleep ever! I've never slept so good for a long time now, maybe it's because I don't have crazy psychopaths ready to shoot after me anymore? But I mean these witches is maybe an inch more loco in the head. I turned and looked at the clock it was 8.30AM. Then I realized class started half an hour ago! I rush up, brush my teeth, put my hair up in a ponytail! Put on my blue training shorts, and my white tank top, and then I put on my sneakers before rushing down to the combat room where the class was being held.  
"You're late" said the magenta haired man  
"I'm so sorry" I said as I came in through the door  
"Agent Simmons! Welcome I'm Professor Helia" said the man with the long black hair  
"My pleasure, and just call me Athena" I said while smiling  
"My name is Professor Riven, we have no time for this! You missed warm ups" said the magenta haired man  
"Chill" I said  
"And remind me why aren't you wearing your uniform?" said Professor Riven  
"What uniform?" I said

As I looked at the boys, they were all wearing the same full body suit that was white and navy blue, with a blue cape on and matching navy blue high boots.  
"You expect me to wear that?" I said

"Dress Code" said Professor Helia  
"Fine, I'll remember that" I said  
"Okay class, since our celebrity here finally decided to show up! We will do some sparing! So everyone find a partner" said Professor Riven  
"Hey Will" I said  
"No,no,no! I wish to live Athena" said Will while laughing  
"Athena you go with Cole" said Professor Helia  
"Just send me over the trash" said Cole coldly  
"I'm gonna have your head on a plate today" I said

"Today's class is fighting with kali sticks" said Professor Riven as he handed out the kali sticks to everyone  
"Use them wisely, and please don't kill each other" said Professor Helia  
"Don't listen to Helia, kill each other if necessary" said Professor Riven while laughing  
"Amen to that professor" I said while holding my kali sticks  
"Ready?" said Cole  
I hit him with the stick making him trip and fall over!  
"WHAT THE HELL! I WASN'T READY!?" yelled Cole  
"Can you tell that to the enemy? They won't hesitate and neither will I" I said as I hit him again  
"That's it, I'm done playing nice" said Cole as he attacked me  
"You call that nice?! I don't want to see you rude then" I said as I dodged his attack

We kept on attacking each other and eventually dodged every attack! We kept on going till Cole kicked of one of my kali sticks, only leaving me with one! I was screwed, I threw the other kali stick at him, and the punched him in the face! He tried to kick me, but I dodged by doing a split.

"That girl really is good" said Professor Helia  
"She's the better than most of the boys on school? It's amazing" said Professor Riven  
"She must be, since you're praising her" said Professor Helia while laughing

"Wow Athena is on fire today" yelled Blaine while sparring with Will  
"Imagine if that was me, I would've been knocked out a long time ago" said Will while laughing  
"Agent Simmons really is something" said Logan while sparing with Jaden  
"She's the coolest girl ever" said Jaden

"Now the girls at Alfea gotta learn this?" said Adam while sparring with Damian  
"Why is that?" said Damian  
"SO! we wouldn't have to come every time they're in trouble" said Adam while laughing  
Cole hit my rib with the kali stick, I yelped in pain and he immediately stopped and ran over to me.  
"Are you okay" said Cole while holding onto my shoulder

"Never trust your opponent" I said as I kneed him around his guy-area

Cole collapsed on the ground, and went into foster position! He was yelping in pain, and I know it was mean but hey? An opponent is an opponent no matter how hot and handsome they are.  
"Dirty move Athena, Dirty move" yelped Cole in pain while lying on the floor  
"I like this girl better and better" said Professor Riven while laughing

"Cole? Are you okay" I said as I bowed down to him  
"Do I look okay?" yelped Cole  
"Sorry" I said as I helped him up  
"Guys I have an announcement" yelled Jaden  
"Can it wait?" said Cole with his arm around my should for support

"It's huge" said Blaine while laughing

"Continue" said Damian while laughing

"I got a girlfriend, no hard feelings okay Athena" said Jaden  
"Trust me! I'm more than happy for you, then you'll be leaving my ass alone" I said while holding Cole

"You did?" said Logan while laughing  
"Who's the unlucky.. I mean lucky girl?" said Adam while laughing  
"Valentina" said Jaden  
"YOU SCORED VALENTINA?!" yelled all the boys

"Cole? Who's Valentina" I said  
"She's the princess of Amoria" said Cole

"Well why is it so big? He's royalty too" I said  
"Valentina has declined every boy here, including me" said Cole  
"I scored the hottest girl on Alfea" yelled Jaden  
We all laughed at him, and went to our other classes! We had potionology with Professor Nabu, engineering class with Professor Timmy, and then defense class with Professor Sky. The day went quickly by! Cole and I grew closer since the kiss or should I say kisses since we kissed twice. He even smiles and laughs around me now. Since it was Friday and it was around dinner time, most of the guys would have dates with their girlfriends! So me and Cole we're once again alone. We had to meet the group at some club in Magix after dinner. I just came back from the hair-dresser, I got myself a blue dip-dye which is so awesome because my hair is light brown so my tips being blue is just amazing! Anyways I was in my room getting ready. I put on my ripped boyfriend jeans, a white chiffon tank top that stopped over my bellybutton, a long black blazer! I then straighten my hair and put on a black beanie, which looked super cute! I sound like Samantha I know? But I really can't help it! It's the blue dip-dye! Anyways I put on my black pumps, and then put on some light make-up along with some red lipstick and then I went out of my room and walked straight to Cole's dorm! I knocked and he finally opened after I've been knocking on his door for 5 minuttes.

"Yes?" said Cole while standing there in his white shirt, black leather jacket, jeans and black converse along with a beanie  
"Wauw, we're matching" I said while laughing  
"New hair" said Cole while he raised a brow  
"Yeah you like?" I said while twirling around for him  
"You look great" said Cole while laughing  
"Thank you sir" I said  
"Now why did you come out here? Don't tell me you missed me" said Cole while laughing

"Honey don't flatter yourself, I came to ask if we should go out and grab something to eat before going to the club?" I said

"I don't know" said Cole  
"C'mon! It's on me, see it as a I'm sorry for kneeing you gift" I said while laughing

"Fine, where we going" said Cole  
"Sushi" I said as I dragged him out of his room

"Sounds good to me" said Cole while closing his dorm door

We took the leva bike, and drove off to Magix. We found this sweet sushi place and ate our food.

"So do you still think am that violent dangerous person" I said while drinking some water

"You're still violent and dangerous, but we can add cool" said Cole while eating  
"Cool? Nothing more?" I said

"Cool Athena, you're cool" said Cole

"You're cool too, I guess we had a rough start" I said while laughing  
"Indeed" said Cole while eating some nigiri

Suddenly this girl with platinum blonde hair, red jeans, red shirt and with a white blazer arrives at our table.  
"You cheating bastard" said the girl as she slapped Cole

"Raina why did you do that?" said Cole touching his cheek  
"Why are you with this girl, when we're clearly dating?" said Raina  
"And you called me dangerous and violent" I said while drinking my water

"We broke up 2 months ago" said Cole  
"No we didn't! It was just a rather disagreement" said Raina  
"Darling he clearly doesn't want you back" I said  
"Excuse me?"said Raina  
"Don't act like you didn't hear me? He doesn't want you back" I said

"You little bimbo, do you know who I am?" said the girl

"Now why does all these girls here in Magix think I know them, NO I DON'T KNOW YOU! And call me bimbo one more time and I swear I'll pull those cheap extensions out" I yelled at her

"Okay I think it's time to go, wow it's a good thing we prepaid right?" said Cole while laughing  
"You're lucky, Cole just saved your face" I said as Cole dragged me out

"Cole baby! See you at the wedding!" yelled Raina

We walked out and went to the club, where everybody was waiting at us in the V.I.P lounge! The club was so nice, music was pumping, lights were crazy! People were dancing it was just like those I knew back home.

"Hello girls" I said  
"Hi girl!" said Melody

"Hi Cole" said Logan  
"Hi" said Cole as he sat on the sofa  
"you're full of energy" I said while laughing  
"Me? Nah, maybe? A bit" said Melody while laughing  
"See what I'm dealing with" said Damian while holding Melody  
"Now why don't you sit down?" said Sydney

"There's no room" I said while looking at all the filled sofa's  
"C'mon" said Cole as he pulled me down making me sit on his lap  
"Something you want to share with us guys?" said Blaine while pointing at me and Cole  
"I got myself a dip-dye" I said while sitting on Cole's lap

"Love it!" said Clover

"Now we're twins!" I said as I high-fived her

"Where's Will" I said

"Dancing with Ari" said Logan  
"While Sam's around" I said  
"Talking about that Sam?" said Blaine while pointing at Sam that was fully making out with Adam  
"Well looks like she's busy" I said while laughing  
"So ya'll ready for tomorrow" said Blaine

"What happens tomorrow?" I said

"Aunt Flora's sister Miele's wedding, we're all going" said Damian

"Aww, your aunt is getting married?" I said while looking at Cole

"Yes I'm afraid so" said Cole while wrapping his arms around my waist  
"So that was the wedding that blonde was talking about" I said

"Which blonde" said Sydney while laughing  
"Raina" said Cole while sighing

"IS SHE GOING?!" yelled everybody

"She thinks I'm her date" said Cole

"Now that girl, got some serious Issues" I said while laughing

"Now didn't you get rid of her ages ago?" said Ariana as she came into the V.I.P room with Will  
"No he didn't! Or he did, she didn't want to let him go you know" said Will while laughing  
"Oh guys! we better get home then!" said Logan  
"True, let's go get some beauty sleep" said Melody  
"You need it" said Blaine  
"Hah, it was so funny I forgot to laugh" said Melody while looking at her brother

"So I hope ya'll gonna have a great time tomorrow then" I said  
"Ya'll? You're going with us" said Cole  
"1. I don't do weddings, 2. I don't know the groom or bride, 3. I'm not invited" I said

"You're my date, so your invited" said Cole  
"She's your what?!" yelled everybody  
"Date? If Raina is coming, Athena needs to be my date" said Cole  
"And why?" said Adam as he came back with Samantha  
"Because I kinda, sorta…" said Cole

"Kinda.. Sorta.. What?" yelled everybody  
"Told her that, Agent Simmons is my girlfriend" said Cole

"Lord have mercy" said Will

"And Athena didn't knock your teeth out for doing that?" said Adam while raising a brow  
"Nope, she was too busy trying to knock Raina's teeth out" said Cole  
"High freaking five, I never liked her" said Ariana as she high-fived me

We went back from the club, the guys were at Alfea saying goodbye to their girls, and Cole and I were back at Red Fountain.

**Red Fountain**

"So I'm your date" I said while laughing  
"Yes you are" said Cole as he laughed

"So when are you going to pick me up" I said

"Pick you up? You're my fake girlfriend and it's not a real date" said Cole while laughing  
"Way to satisfy a girl? Wonder why that Raina girl be clinging onto a heartless idiot like you" I said as I hit Cole's arm  
"Correction : Heartless handsome idiot" said Cole while taking my beanie off and messing up hair

"COLE!" I said as I jumped on his back taking off his beanie and messing up his hair

"The hair, the hair" said Cole while trying to get me off

"You're not worth my precious time" I said as I jumped of him  
"But you're worth mine" said Cole as he hugged me

"Are you trying to be romantic? Cause that ain't working for ya" I said as I pushed him away while laughing  
"Now is it going to be like this every night?" said Cole  
"Like what?" I said

"Us standing in front of your room, once again" said Cole  
"Déjà vu" I said while laughing  
"No if we kissed! Then it would have that déjà vu feeling" said Cole

"Ain't gonna happen lover boy! Say that to those Alfea girls that be head over heels for you" I said while laughing  
" I'm a ladies man! " said Cole as he fixed his beanie  
"Sure you are, see you tomorrow" I said as I locked myself into my room.

Well looks like I'll be going to a wedding tomorrow, what to wear? What kind of shoes to wear? How should I do my hair? All those questions yet no answer!


	5. Wedding Bells

**Red fountain**

Athena's POV

It was 9.50AM, and I just came out of the shower. I dried my hair and then put on my short sleeve black figure fitted midi-dress that had an open back. I then straightened my hair, and then pull it into a high ponytail and then I braided it! So I would I have I high braided ponytail. I put on some natural make-up, put on some blush and then finish it up with some nude-lipstick. I put on my round diamond earrings and my diamond bracelet, that my parents gave me as an early birthday gift. I put on my black pumps, and then get my diamond covered clutch. In the clutch I put in my phone, some gum, my keys, my gun? You can never be too safe. I looked smoking hot, I went out of my room and went over to Cole's dorm. I knocked on the door, and Cole opened up immediately.  
"You look amazing" said Cole while fixing his butterfly  
"Shut up, we have no time for you being cheeky" I said as I dragged him out of the dorm

We went down to the courtyard, where this huge ship was waiting for us, it was flying all of us to Linphea. It would exactly take an hour, and we also had to get the girls.  
"Everybody ready" said Logan  
"Yes" said Jaden while being half a sleep

"Then lets go get the girls" said Damian

The ship flew off, an 10 minutes later we were at Alfea. The ship landed, and all the girls came marching into the ship. Ariana was wearing a short strapless dark green dress that went above the knee's, Sydney was wearing a baby pink one shoulder dress that had a open leg, Melody wore a white strapless dress that went above the knee's, and Clover wore a long sleeve pink skater dress, and Samantha wore a red strapless dress that was short in the front and long in the back.

"Girls, you look stunning, but we have no time to talk! We better get moving" said Adam  
"As you say sweetie" said Samantha as she kissed Adam's cheek.

For the whole trip everybody besides Logan and Damian who was flying the ship,were sleeping! Including myself! My head on Will's shoulder, and his head on mine. Cole was sleeping too, his head was on my lap. It was so peacefull, until Samantha screamed.  
"Can somebody shoot that bird" said Will as he woke up  
"I would love too" I said while holding onto my head

"Look at Cole, sleeping" said Will while laughing  
"I know, isn't he adorable? He reminds me of Chang?" I said as I stroked Cole's hair

"Chang how come?" said Will  
"Chang used to use me as his pillow, when we were on missions" I said while still stroking Cole's hair  
"Mmmh, keep doing that" mumbled Cole  
"Mind If I sleep?" said Will  
"No be my guest" I said as Will laid his head on my shoulder

**Linphea**

After around 40 minutes, we landed in Linphea. Everybody eventually woke up, fixed themselves and then went down the ship. Linphea is so beautiful! It's so natural, the flowers, the trees! It's gorgeous. We're in the middle of this huge beautiful garden, and this was the wedding location! The guests were already sitting on their seats, I think I spotted The Winx and Specialist's sitting in the front, but since we got here so late! We had to sit in the middle, so we all squeezed into the middle row, and I sat next to Cole of course.  
"This is gorgeous" I said while holding Cole's hand

"Aunt Stella's work" said Cole while laughing

"She's good" I said

Suddenly the bridesmaids and groomsmen came in! The bridesmaids were wearing a light green one shoulder chiffon dress and the groomsmen wore black tuxes with light green butterfly's. The groom was already standing there, and he looked pretty nervous! And finally came the bride! She was wearing the most beautiful strapless puffy princess wedding gown ever! It looked so good on her and it flattered her tanned skin-color! She had a white flower crown on and her hair was long and wavy! She wore make-up but yet she looks so natural! She walked down the aisle, and then stood in front the priest and groom. And before I knew it, I feel asleep as the priest began to talk.  
"Wake up" said Cole  
"Hhhm 5 more minutes" I said as I snuggled into Cole's arm  
"No,wake up" said Cole  
"What did I miss?" I said as I finally woke up

"Everything, they are married fool! So get up, were heading to the wedding reception? You don't wanna miss food too!" said Cole

"Okay man" I said as I followed Cole to the reception

It was a enormous white tent, and the theme was green and white! So the place was covered in white roses,and lilies! So tropical! The venue was amazing, and the food was great! So as we were eating I was sharing a plate with Cole, because I couldn't eat much and he couldn't either.  
"Try this" I said as I put the fork with dragonfruit towards Cole  
Cole opened up his mouth, and I gave him the fruit. We were actually looking like a little couple!

"Aaw how sweet, they're feeding each other" said Sydney while giggling

"They're looking like a couple" said Jaden while laughing  
"Isn't that what we're trying to do?" I said while laughing

"Ya'll should get a fake girlfriend" joked Cole  
"Naah, we're enjoying the real deal" said Will not knowing what he had said  
"Oh my brother got a girl?" said Samantha while giggling  
"No.. Single and ready to mingle" lied Will with his mouth full of food  
After we ate, we went up dancing! The music was great, everybody had a good time! Professor Timmy was even busting a move with his wife, and everybody had a great time. Then came the slow dance, and Cole took one of my hands, and then had his other hand on my back. One of hand were already holding his hand, so I placed my other on his shoulder.  
"You have cold hands" I whispered

"I do? How did you notice" said Cole as he spun me slowly around

"Your hand on my back?" I said while giggling

"Oh" said Cole as he noticed I was wearing a open back dress  
"It's okay" I said

"This feels nice" said Cole  
"It does" I said while looking up in his eyes

"Raina" said Cole  
"Is that thing here" I said as I looked around

"Yes, go over and get something to drink! I'll talk to her, I don't want a cat-fight at my aunts wedding because of me" said Cole while we were still dancing slow

"Because of you? I'm fighting for my own case" I said while laughing  
"Ha, very funny! Now go she's coming" said Cole as he kissed my cheek and send me off to the table

I left and went over to our table to get some water. I drank some water and turned over to look at Cole, but as I turned I saw him kissing Raina? And some how that kinda pissed me off? So I left the tent, and went outside to the garden, I found a bench at sat down! I took a couple of deep breaths. I looked up the sky and saw the moon! It was beautiful, but I was starting to get a bit dizzy as I looked at it! This always happens when the moon appears, my friends used to mock me with it? Saying that I was a werewolf, but I don't know I just don't feel well out in the moonlight. I sat there in the dark I thought of Cole kissing Raina and sighed when I suddenly heard something coming towards me.  
"Don't bother coming" I said  
"Oh darling you want me to leave?" said Professor Stella  
"No, please sit? I thought you were someone else" I said as I moved making space for Professor Stella

"Is that someone perhaps Cole?" said Professor Stella while nudging me  
"No, why would you think that?" I lied  
"You two seem to be close?" said Professor Stella with a smile

"Well we've grown close, we used to hate each other's guts" I said

"Cole's a nice guy, give it some time! You're lucky he's like his father" said Professor Stella while laughing  
"His father? Professor Helia" I said

"Yeah, Helia was known as the romantic guy in the group and still is! Every time the guys had problems in their relationships, they'd go to Helia! Because he knows how to fix things literally" said Professor Stella

"Well… That sounds good I guess" I said

"I see, that was a bit uninteresting" said Professor Stella while laughing  
"Honestly, yes? Professor I'm on duty? I'm not here to attend parties, have fun or most importantly get feelings for someone I have to leave soon anyways" I said  
"Dear, you're also a teenager! You gotta have the same experience as everybody else! Regardless if you're on duty or not! Live,love, laugh!" said Professor Stella

"I know" I said while laughing  
"See! It works" said Professor Stella while laughing

"Yeah it sure does" I said  
"I gotta go dear, Brandon is probably looking for me" said Professor Stella as she got up  
"Thank you" I said as i looked at her

"It's okay dear" said Professor Stella as she walked away

I suddenly heard a sound from my clutch, I open my clutch! And I see that the sound came from my phone, I got a text from Cole.  
_"Where you at? I kinda need you :P – Cole"_

"_Mars?" _ I texted back

"_Sounds like fun, mind showing up to the party again?" _

"_Nah, I feel perfectly fine here" _ I texted back

Suddenly I could hear steps, once again I knew somebody was coming.  
"So Mars is a bench in the garden, and not a planet anymore?" said Cole as he sat next to me

I just ignored him, and looked up at the moon feeling even more dizzier than before.

"You look cold, here take my jacket" said Cole as he took of his tux's blazer off and covered me with it, by placing it on my shoulders

I still ignored him, and I wasn't planning on talking to him.  
"Something wrong?" said Cole as he took my hand in his

I still ignored him, and kept looking up at the moon, feeling even more sick and ill! This has never happen to me, it's like the moonlight is sucking all energy out of me.

"Cat bit your tongue?" said Cole while laughing  
I couldn't take it, I just punched him right in the face? Girls would usually slap boys when they are offended/mad, but if you haven't noticed I'm not a girly girl? That's not how I role.

"What the heck?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT" yelled Cole  
"Why do you think?" I snapped at him

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking?" yelled Cole

"You know? I don't see what Raina see's in you? You clearly don't know how to treat a girl" I snapped

"What? Are you mad about how I treat Raina?" said Cole confused  
"Don't make me hit you again" I said while I shot him a death glare

"I know how to treat a girl?" said Cole

"No you don't, then you wouldn't be kissing your ex in front of your fake girlfriend" I said as I hit the back of his head

"OW! Woman why do you keep hitting me, I've never met a girl that hits a person that many times! Chill" yelled Cole  
"I'm sorry" I said  
"Really?" said Cole

"NO!" I said as I hit his arm hard

"Wait.." said Cole while holding onto his arm  
"What?" I snapped

"You were jealous? That's why you're mad? I mean you're my fake girlfriend you're not supposed to react this way!" yelled Cole while laughing  
"NO!" I yelled  
"You like me!? You really like me!" yelled Cole while laughing  
"No I don't" I snapped at him  
"Oh Athena, I like you too" said Cole as he hugged me while laughing

I pushed Cole away, got up from the bench, and before I knew it? I collapsed. I fainted? I felt very sick? I could hear Cole scream my name several of times.


	6. Trouble in paradise

**Alfea's infirmary**

Athena's POV

I woke up in some kind of infirmary, I've been here before? This place looks familiar, I looked around and noticed that I was at Alfea. I got up and looked out the window, several of fairies was down in the courtyard. How was I going to get out of here? The most embassering part is that I'm still wearing my dress and heels from yesterday, I took my phone out of my clutch and looked at the time. It was 5.00PM, what was I doing here? And why was I wearing last night's clothes? I looked around in the infirmary and found a big beige sunhat with black ribbon on it and some sunglasses. I put it on, and then I went out of the infirmary. I walked down to the courtyard, and surprisingly I wasn't stopped by anyone! I look around and then I notice the girls, they were looking my way. I didn't look at them, but I could see them from the corner of my eye. Thankfully I got out of Alfea and to the woods without anybody recognizing me. I walked for about 10 min, before reaching Red Fountain. As I came in the schools gates, the boys was wolf-whistling at me and staring like maniacs. They didn't know it was me, I mean I was wearing a very revealing dress! My whole back was showing.. I eventually managed to get to my room, still unrecognized. I lock myself in, and then I quickly lock the door behind me. I take off my clothes, and run to the bathroom to take a shower. I was in there for a long time, when I suddenly heard my door unlock? I close for the water, and step out of the shower in complete silence. I could hear several of voices, whispering maybe it was the Trix. I wrap my towel around me, and I take my icer-gun out of the cabin the bathroom. Being as careful as I am, I unlock the bathroom door silently and step out.  
"FREEZE" I yelled while pointing the gun  
"Oh my god" said Jaden while looking at me  
"You know with those legs you could become a model" said Damian  
"WHAT THE HECK" said Cole  
"Oh hell no" said Will while covering his eyes  
"If any of you tells Samantha about this, you're dead" said Adam  
"You'd be dead before us if Sam finds out" said Will with his eyes covered  
"You know she's naked right?" said Logan while covering his eyes  
"WHAT THE HECK?! THIS IS MY ROOM, WHY ARE YOU HERE" I yelled still pointing my gun towards them  
"Get dressed, then we'll talk" said Cole  
"Don't tell me what to do" I snapped at him  
"Babe just do it" said Cole with a smirk  
"Babe? Don't make me shoot you!" I said while being really pissed  
"You wouldn't" said Cole while smiling as he got closer to me  
"Yes I would" I snapped  
"You can resist me, you can't do it" said Cole as he held my chin with his hand  
"Too late BABE" I said as I shot him and eventually making him fall on the floor  
"Friend-zone" said Blaine while laughing  
"WHAT WAS THAT BANG?" panicked Will  
"Is there anybody else who wants to end like him" I said  
"No" said all the boys  
"Then put Cole on my bed, and just wait for me to come out descent" I said while going into the bathroom  
Thankfully I put some clothes in here yesterday before going to the wedding, I'm so smart sometimes. I put on some black boyfriend jeans and a white chiffon t-shirt, I blow-dry my hair and put it into a messy bun, put on some white ballerina shoes and then walk out to the boys.  
"SO, why are you here?" I said while looking at them  
"Well mom found out you were missing and told us to find you?" said Will  
"Okay cool, do any of you know what I was doing there?" I said  
"You were outside with Cole, and then you passed out" said Logan  
"Okay I remember being dizzy and really pissed off" I said  
"Why were you mad?" said Jaden  
"Non of your business" I snapped  
"Sorry" said Jaden  
"Probably Cole, he tends to piss her off a lot" said Damian  
"Probably Cole? It is Cole" said Logan while laughing  
"No" I said while lying  
"Anyways, they found out that you got affected by the moonlight but they don't know what" said Blaine  
"Well I've always had issues with the moon" I said while laughing  
"We see" said the boys while laughing

We all talked back and forth for around half an hour, and then Cole woke up.  
"Morning sunshine" I said

"You shot me" said Cole while looking at me  
"Yeah I did, and you deserved it! I only wished that it was a real bullet and not an icer" I said  
"Uuuh burn" said Will while laughing  
"You're so funny Raina" said Cole  
"Raina?" said all the boys  
"Oh no he didn't just call me Raina" I said as I got up ready to punch him  
"No need for punching" said Jaden as he held me back  
"Trouble in paradise!" yelled Blake  
"I think this fake relationship is over" said Adam while laughing

"You think?! It is" I said

"Now what did I do to loose you" said Cole with a smirk  
"You never had me" I said

"The ladies man, ain't much of a ladies man anyways" said Jaden  
"You know how people say you had me at hello?" said Will while laughing  
"Yeah?" said the boys and I  
"Well he lost her at hello" said Will while laughing  
"Exactly" I said as I high-fived Will

"First you shot me, then you hit me! You must be crazy about me!" said Cole as he hugged me

"Do not touch me, otherwise I'll shoot you for real" I snapped  
"You know Sam always calms down when I hug her, or kiss her" said Adam  
"Ew" yelled Will

"What?" said Adam  
"Don't talk about me sister like that in front of me, I don't want to hear about it" said Will with a disgusted look on face

"Sorry" said Adam while laughing

"Well this is what you get when you date each others sisters" I said

"Well our moms told us to tell you that you have to sleepover at the girls dorm till they find out what's wrong with you" said Blaine  
"Pj-party at Alfea? No thank you" I said  
"You kinda don't have a choice" said Logan

"Why is that?" I said

"They took some test while you where at the infirmary, and they be ready in a couple of days" said Damian

"What? But guys I want to be with you!" I said

"You going to be with the girls, our girls" said Adam  
"Oh but still… I think I fit in more with you guys" I said  
"Athena pack something and then come" said Blaine

"Fine" I said as I took a hand-bag and put in some clothes

"On the bright side, you don't have to go to school on Monday" said Will

"Maaaaaaan, I was looking forward to combat class this Monday" I said

"Are you done, then I'll take you" said Cole as he got up from my bed

"You're taking me no where mister" I said

"William you take me" I said

"William?" all the boys said while laughing

"Sorry all our leva bikes broke today" said Will with a smirk

"All besides Cole's" said Damian

"Give me the keys" I said

"No way" said Cole  
"Keys" I said

"No" said Cole

"KEYS" I said

"NO!" said Cole  
"We don't have time to talk!" said Blaine  
"C'mon" said Cole as he put me on his shoulder

"Get me down from here" I said  
"Bye" yelled all the boys as they saw me and Cole leave

"Bye" said Cole while laughing

"You know what I can charge for you assault" I said  
"You do that" said Cole

The other students down in the courtyard, were staring at us as if we were crazy or something.  
"Nothing to look at boys" said Cole while carrying me on his shoulder  
"Boys, I'm being kidnapped HELP" I yelled

"No she's not, boys keep doing what you're doing, nothing to look at here" said Cole while laughing  
"You're too much" I said

"Now what is your problem? First you hate me, then you're nice, and now you just uugh!" said Cole while walking cross the courtyard  
"UGH! I'm not the problem, you are" I said while hitting his head

"Why do you always hit me!" yelled Cole

"Why do you have to be such a jerk" I yelled while trying to get off Cole

"Why are you always so complicated!" yelled Cole

"I don't know, probably because of you!" I said as I hit his head again  
"Stop it?!" yelled Cole

"NO I wont Cole, I wont" I said

Cole put me down, and grabbed my shoulders. He looked deeply into my eyes, and I looked at his.  
"Athena what did I do to upset you?" said Cole quietly  
"What didn't you do!" I said as walked over to Cole's leva bike

"Answer me" said Cole as he followed me  
I just sat on the leva bike and looked away from him. Truth was I was really angry at him, but I didn't know why? Him kissing Raina really hurt me, and it shouldn't? I'm not his girlfriend! I shouldn't react like this..  
"Fine if you wont answer me, then fine" said Cole as he sat in front of me on the leva bike.

Our way to Alfea was really quiet, as we finally reached there. I got off and then I looked at him, he looked devastated and I'm pretty sure that I was the issue! I turned and then walked through the gates of Alfea, I turned my head to see if he was still there? But as I'd figured he was gone. I walked cross the courtyard and to the girls dorm. As I went inside the girls all looked really sad?  
"Hi girls" I said

"Hey" said Clover  
"Hi" said Samantha

"Hey girl" said Melody

"Hi sweetie" said Ariana

"Hi there" said Sydney  
"You look really happy?" I said as I put my bag down on the ground  
"I wish we where" said Samantha

"Wow? Are you girls okay?" I said

"NO!" they all yelled as they broke down crying

I just looked at them with horror in my eyes, I've never seen them cry! Or expected them to cry?  
"Okay girls? What happened, talk to sugar mama" I said while laughing

"We had a major fight with the boys?" said Clover

"Each of us have relationship issues" said Melody  
"Oh god" said Sydney while bawling her eyes out  
"What she said" said Ariana  
"Ari I don't even know why you're in with this! You don't even have a boyfriend!" said Samantha  
"You know what Sam I do" yelled Ariana  
"Oh no no no" I said  
"And he's much of a jerk like you are" said Ariana  
"Ouch" said Melody

"Excuse me?" said Samantha  
"You heard me!" said Ariana

"How can you compare me with a stranger!" yelled Samantha  
"Who says he is a stranger" yelled Ariana  
"Girls how about we drink some ice tea, sit, have a nice girl talk and not hit each other today!" I said as I got between them  
"Stay out of this, you're defending Ari just because she's your mans girl! You're such a bimbo, you go from Adam to Cole" yelled Samantha at me  
"UGH! If you weren't Will's sis or Adams girl or my favorite professor's kid I would have killed you ages ago" I said while clenching my teeth  
"And since we're talking about Will, that's him I'm dating!" yelled Ariana  
"That escalated quickly" said Melody

"Oh dear lord, I've been a good person! I've never done wrong, I've probably shot some people here and there but it was for a good cause! Please don't let me die under this" I said

"YOU'RE WHAT!" yelled Samantha  
"Me and your brother are an item! As in together fool" yelled Ariana

"I didn't know that Ari had a bad side" said Sydney  
"Honey you're not alone" said Clover

"I don't understand why you're mad?" said Melody  
"You're dating Syd's brother and she doesn't say anything to you? Why can't you accept Ari and Will's relationship" I yelled

"SHUT UP!" yelled Samantha as she stormed out to her room and locking her door  
"Someday I'll smack her" I said

"Do that, maybe you can smack some intelligence into that light headed head of hers" yelled Ariana  
"Ssh, you're mad at Will! don't take it all out on her" said Melody

"I have to make a quick phone call girls, so if you excuse me" I said as I took my phone out  
"You're excused" said Sydney while laughing  
I went out of the dorm and out to the courtyard. I dialed Will's number, and after him a few times he picked up. A hologram appeared on my phone, and I saw Will not looking at me?  
"What do you want" yelled Will

"Boy you better not talk to me like that" I said

"Oh.. Athena! Hey, I thought you were someone else" said Will as he turned  
"Is that someone Ari?" I said

"How did you.. they told you right?" said Will  
"You think? I mean I'm gonna kick you guys bum! I leave you for around 20 minutes and you go mess up the world!" I said

"We heard that they've been out clubbing with some other specialists" said Will

"Did you see them with your own eyes?" I said

"No, we saw a picture" said Will  
"Then you don't have the right to accuse them for something you assume they did, or something you heard for somebody! And that picture! Maybe they we're talking!? Can't a guy and a girl have a friendly talk?" I said

"But.." said Will

"No but's! Tell the guys to come over here tomorrow morning, with roses and an apology! Otherwise I'll have your heads on a stick" I said as I hung up

I walked back to the girls, and found them in the exact same state as before.  
"Don't worry girls, keep your head up! Tomorrows gonna be a great day, plus I heard the weathers fantastic" I said while laughing

The girls just looked at me as if I was on some kind of meds, but they'll never now what hit them! When they see the boys tomorrow! I'm so excited.


End file.
